


You wore me down

by shipthemboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rooftops, bad boy! harry, ed and taylor are like hypies., nothing botheres them, shy! louis, the girls make great trouble, then the tables turn, we don't like nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthemboys/pseuds/shipthemboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes Harry and Harry knows it, so when Harry takes it too far, the girls hatch a plan to give Harry a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wore me down

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one shot I've ever written. 
> 
> To: Jen.

Louis glared at his ceiling with hands curled tight into his sheets as he listened to the sounds of sex coming from outside his window. Across from there was a house, the two bedrooms kind of connected by the rooftops of said windows. And in that room lived, what right now Louis would call the nightmare sent to makes his life miserable, Harry. Or the boy he was hopelessly in love with for the best part of five years.

  
*

  
When Louis had first met Harry, it was during a hot summer’s day and all his bedroom windows were open. Louis was lying on the floor in his attempts to cool down as much as possible because everyone knew that the heat rose up and the cold came down. Or whatever they taught him in school, he wasn’t listening.

  
His eyes snapped open when a loud noise sounded from the room opposite. He sat up and walked to the window to get a better look at what was making the noise. A crash followed, which sounded like some plates being dropped and then a few swear words resounded throughout the house. A tall boy, with curly hair and no shirt on entered the bedroom and Louis could see that he had cuts on his arms that were bleeding.

  
“Hey” Louis said, calling out through the window, to get the boys attention.

  
The curly haired lad turned startled and looked at Louis. “Uh, hey”

  
“I heard a crash, do you need any help?” Seeing that the tall boy was holding both his arms against his chest and walking from one corner of the room to the other opening drawers and not finding what he was looking for, Louis wondered where were the parents or siblings that could help him.

  
“No” The boy said curtly and then after a moment, “Wait, yes. Sorry, I’m not usually this rude.” Unfolding his arm out, Louis could see a quite a bad gash on the forearm and told the boy to wait and he will be right over, to which he received a, “Just climb over. By the time you’ll go down the stairs, across the lawn and up the stairs I could have bled out already”

  
“Don’t be so dramatic” Louis said, a faint smile across his lips as he climbed out his window and took the three steps across and them climbed inside the other room. “You need to get that cleaned up”

  
“Bathroom” Curly said and nodded his head to the side, before walking inside and sitting on the side of the tub.

  
Louis followed silently, trying not to think about how the boys back muscles look and how strong he must be. He must be able to hold you against a wall and fuck you raw, hmm. Wait, no. None of that. He didn’t even know the boy’s name, let’s not get carried away with sexual fantasies just yet.

  
Opening the tap to warm, he found a wash clothed and then washed the blood off the boys arm gently. He tried not to focus how the boy wasn’t wincing or didn’t seem like he was in pain, instead his eyes were on Louis’ face and that made Louis blush. “Um, so what happened? How did you get that cut?” He asked, noting that it didn’t look nearly as bad as it did when it was covered with blood. He skimmed his fingers around the cut to test if it was hurting the boy and couldn’t help but lingers his fingers there a little longer. From his elbow down to the tips of his fingers Louis touched the boy.

  
“I opened a cabinet and the plates started falling so I tried to catch them but obviously didn’t.” Curly explained when Louis was done washing the arm and put some plasters on the cut. “Being the idiot that I am, I tried to stack the broken pieces in my arms because I couldn’t be bothered to make too many trips and that’s how I cut my arm.”

  
“You’re right” Louis said, putting his hands in his pockets, glad that he was wearing some sort of shirt and shorts. “You’re an idiot”

  
“Yeah, but friends call me Harry” He said with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eye.

  
“Do they? Good to know” Louis said, “I’m Louis”

  
Well, now Louis could put a name to the face that will be haunting his dreams, nightmares and basically every waking second of his life.

  
*

  
It didn’t help matters that Harry and him later on went to go on to the same university. Harry was always surrounded by people. Louis was too but not like Harry. Harry was … something else. He has his friends Liam and Zayn, who Louis was pretty sure were hooking up but he could be too sure because he was also sure that Zayn was also doing it with this pink haired girl Perrie who was in his Bio class. And Liam might be something with Danielle who was just gorgeous, but Louis wasn’t interested like that. Then there’s was Harry’s ex-girlfriend Taylor and her current boyfriend Ed. And Nick, but we don’t talk to Nick or about Nick. Louis didn’t like Nick and the feeling was mutual.

  
But Louis had his own friends too, like Niall. An Irish kid who he met first day of Uni at lunch. Niall had just barged over and claimed his seat at the table and said that nothing and no one will be able to remove him from there and if Louis had a problem with that he could leave. Louis of course laughed and that was that. They were friends from there on out. A while later he made friends with a girl named Eleanor and even if Louis was first sceptical about her because she just wouldn’t take no for an answer, they later became good friends and she was the first one out of his friends who he came out to.

  
Perrie and Louis had also became close friends when they both realised that they share bio together and with Eleanor. The tree of them always came up with some crazy schemes that the rest of the gang couldn’t help but follow. They say it’s just to make sure that they don’t get in trouble, but Louis knew that wasn’t the whole truth.

  
*

  
They were all sitting on the steps of the uni, still in their t shirts and shots. Or skirts if you were a girl. September in England wasn't always this warm, so they took full advantage of the warmer days.

  
Louis was sitting in the corner, away from most of the group, his shoulder against the side and a book opened in front of him. A pen was tapping against the notebook he was holding above the book and he chewed the end of it. This damn biology paper was giving him a headache and why the hell did he have to choose bio when he just should have taken an empty elective and be done with it for the semester!

  
Louis groaned and dropped the pen to the ground, others barely paying him any attention. Everyone knew if it's about bio, it’s better to leave him alone until he calms down. No one wants a repeat of when Nick made an off handed comment to Louis about how it’s not actually that hard to figure out and Louis went into a half hour tirade about Nick not even knowing anything since he spends all day behind a desk with a mike, talking about things that everyone tweets so why the bloody hell does everyone need to listen to him and how he's pretty sure Nick is in love with his own voice. It wasn't over until Harry had come and dragged him away to calm down.

  
Louis felt someone sit down behind him on the steps and both of their legs were now by Louis' sides. Arms wrapped around him and Louis stiffened. Harry. Of course it was Harry. Who else would dare go near Louis when he was in this mood?  
Not that it really had anything to do with this. He and Harry were always plastered against each other or around each other. The group really thought that they were together half the time but they would just say no and shake their heads and the next day Harry would have a new girl on his arm. Or a guy. Harry was fluid that way.

  
"Why don't you just drop it?" Harry asked, his chin resting on Louis' shoulder which meant that his breath washed against Louis' cheek.

  
"I'll drop you in a minute" Louis retorted back and slammed his book and note pad close, showing them in his backpack, with a ghost of a smile. He leaned back against Harry and sighed.

  
"Careful, Styles. You know how that boy gets when he hasn't gotten some" Nick almost cackled from where he was standing on the opposite side and Louis wanted to lunge at him and bash his head against the granite.

  
Harry's hold on him only tightened as if the boy could hear his thoughts but then again, it was no secret that Louis and Nick didn't get along.

  
"Because you're such a player, Nick" Danielle said rolling her dark eyes, where she was standing with Liam.

  
“Yeah, mate when was the last time you got some piece of ass?” Zayn asked, holding Perrie’s hand and she had to cover her mouth with the back of her hand to hold back her giggles.

  
“What is this, pick on Nick day?” Nick asked, both brows shot skyward.

  
“You are kind of a prick, mate” Ed voiced from across a patch of grass where he was sitting against a tree with Taylor.

  
Louis blocked out the rest of the bickering that followed because Harry was once again whispering in his ear.

  
"Keep the window open tonight" He said and Louis could feel the smirk on Harry's face.

  
"No promises" Louis said, keeping his expression normal.

  
"Come on losers, some of us have class" Perrie called and Louis sighed.

  
Perrie, Eleanor and himself all got up and started walked inside to their class. Eleanor threw her arm around Louis' shoulders and pressed her lipstick painted lips to his cheeks and giggled when she saw a stain on the light skin.

  
"Dare you to keep it on for the rest of the day and not tell anyone who it was" She laughed, as they all settled in their seats.

  
Louis shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't like anyone would ask.

  
*

  
“What’s that?” Harry asked pointing to Louis’ cheek after classes while they walked home.

  
“What’s what?” He rubbed a palm over his cheek and then seeing the lipstick stain, his lips curled into a grin. “Oh, that”

  
“Yeah that” Harry said.

  
Louis had thought about telling him the truth but remembering what Eleanor said, he shook his head and wiped the rest of the stain of. “Nothing”

  
“Have you been secretly making out with someone that I don’t know about?” Harry asked, his tone slightly clipped and Louis raised a brow at him, “I thought we’re friends. I mean, I tell you everything”

  
“And I really wish you didn’t”

  
“And you keep something like this from me”

  
“I’m not keeping anything from you, Harry” Louis said, sighing. “You’ll be the first to know if I start hooking up with someone”

  
Harry didn’t look like he believed him, but that was the truth. Plus, it wasn’t like Louis had the chance to meet up with someone and do anything. There weren’t that many openly fluent people at uni, not that he was looking or anything, because he didn’t have time. More like, didn’t want to, because all he saw was Harry.

  
Which brings us to Louis glaring at his ceiling. When he had come home after uni, he showered, changed and pretended to start on his homework. That killed about three hours. Whenever Harry would tell him to watch his window in the past, that meant when everyone in both houses were sleeping.

  
And now at, Louis turned his head to the side to glance at his clock, two in the bloody morning, Harry was banging someone and Louis really hated the boy.

  
He also hated himself because he got up from the bed and walked across the room to the window, pulling the curtains open slightly and a small gasp escaped his lips.

  
There was Harry, flushed and a sheen of sweat covered his body. He was breath-taking. And ... there was a guy Louis had seen around Uni a few times, being fucked by Harry.

  
Louis lips curled into a grimace and he wanted to shut the curtains, close the window so he can't hear the moans from the nameless guy and curl into his bed and pretend he didn't see anything. But when he lifted his gaze to Harry's face he found that the other boy was already looking at him, smirking. Louis was frozen in place as watched Harry's hands train down the guy's chest and over his sides, how his nails dragged over the back as he gripped the what'shisface by the hips and started slamming onto him faster and harder and Louis' own breathing was picking up. He was becoming hard in his pyjama pants and it was getting difficult to just stand there and watch. For a moment he felt like some pervert, watching his friend fuck another boy but then he remembered that Harry had told him to watch, so he did. Even after they both came and Louis was still sporting a hard on. Even after Harry had winked and closed the curtains.

  
"Fuck" Louis muttered walking back to his bed, with shaky breath as he slipped his hand inside his pants and wanked himself off to thoughts of Harry and if he came with Harry's name on his lips, well no one could prove it.

  
*

  
"Hi, Lou" Harry whispered in his ear, standing so close behind him that he could feel the heat radiating from the other boy.

  
Louis shook from the fright and exhaled loudly. "Jesus fuck, Harry!" He said, turning around and glancing to his aides. Most of the students were already in class and his was in twenty minutes. "Talk about scarring the bejesus out of me"

  
"Mmhmm" Harry's lips curled upwards into that delicious smirk that Louis kind of hated when it was directed at someone else but loved when Harry looked him with it. "Did you enjoy the show?"

  
Louis breathing hitched as he felt Harry's hand on his hip, his fingers slipping into the jeans and brushing against Louis' skin. Harry pushed Louis back into a wall more and dipped his head down, making Louis lift his chin up to be able to see him.

  
"I d-don't know what you're talking about" Louis managed to keep the stutter to the minimum, his lips remaining parted as he looked into Harry's eyes.

  
"Liar" He whispered and pulled on Louis bottom lip with his teeth before letting go and stepping back. "See you later then"

  
Louis pressed his fingers to his lips the second Harry was out of line of sight, to make sure that just really happened and then covered his face with both hands and slid down the wall to the ground. He let out a mix between a groan and a scream as much of a scream as much as he could in a public place.

  
At the sounds of footsteps, he lifted his head and hoped he looked like everything was alright.

  
“Louis?” Perrie and Eleanor in tow, stood in front of him, looking puzzled. “What happened?”

  
“Wait, don’t tell us” Eleanor said when Louis opened his mouth, “Harry happened”

  
Louis nodded his head.

  
“You know what you need to do, right?” Perrie had that twinkle in her eye that all three of them got when they were about to make a new scheme. Louis shook his head and got up from the floor, holding his backpack.

  
“Whatever you’re thinking, I’m not going to like it, am I?”Louis asked with a sigh.

  
“Depends.” Eleanor said, “Do you want to make him jealous or not? Because a guy like Harry will only react if you play his game against him”

  
“Harry will never get jealous, no matter what I do”

  
“You’re joking, right?” Perrie said, “You don’t see how he looks at you?”

  
“No, but I see how he looks at his weekly conquests” Louis shot back.

  
“Why are men such idiots” Eleanor rolled her eyes and the three of them started walking to class. Sitting down at the back of the class, the three of them moved closer to each other so no one could hear while they pretended to discuss the topic of today’s lesson and take notes. “Here’s what we need to do. Well, Louis, you need to do. Get a boyfriend” To which Louis snorted. “No, listen. A pretend one. Just so it looks like you have one”

  
“Ohh that sounds fun” Perrie cooed, writing something down.

  
“That’s because I’m not a blonde” She stuck her tongue out to soften her words and Perrie narrowed her eyes playfully before Eleanor continued. “Make sure he sees you texting all the time. Pez and I can ask some questions and pretend like you told the two of us about it”

  
“And keep your curtains closed” Perrie chimed in.

  
“Huh?” His brow shot up in confusion.

  
“Babe, we all know what happens when Harry tells you keep the window open” Perrie giggled. “You need to be unavailable now, yeah?”

  
“Why does it sound like this is something you have thought about long and hard?” Louis looked between the girls.

  
“It is” Eleanor said with a shrug.

  
*

  
A month later, Harry was throwing a party at his house, as one does of course in the middle of October. Louis would have rolled his eyes at how one of Harry’s arms was slung over a brunettes arm. Cara, he thinks her name was. Truthfully he didn’t care. And the sly looks he was giving Louis whenever he was sure that the older boy wasn’t looking. But Louis always saw everything. It’s hard to ignore something when your whole world revolves around them.

  
Ignoring the chatter that was going on around their lunch table, Louis sat with his phone in his hands, texting someone and cracking a smile from time to time.

  
“So” Niall asked, chewing the rest of his sandwich, “Is everyone going? Anyone know where I can gate a date?”

  
“There’ll be plenty of girls there, Nialler” Harry said, smirking, “Don’t worry about it”

  
“Yeah, Harry here” Putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, Nick gave it a small squeeze, “Is an excellent host, whatever you need, he’s got”

  
Louis snorted at those words and when he lifted his gaze up at the silence, all eyes were on him. He arched a brow in confusion and Perrie, leaned over to look at his phone. “Is that the new beu you’ve been talking about?”

  
Louis’ cheeks warmed with a light blush and he lowered his head back down, with a small shake. He didn’t notice the look in Harry’s eyes that followed. Perrie and Eleanor noticed and shared a knowing look.

  
“You should bring him to the party” Eleanor said and Perrie nodded her head.

  
Louis head snapped up in alarm. How was he supposed to bring someone to a party if said someone didn’t even exist? “I don’t know if-“

  
“Wait, Louis has a boyfriend and this is the first we’re hearing about it?” Niall asked from across the table.

  
“That’s because you’re too busy hitting on anything that doesn’t look Harry’s way” Taylor said and the table erupted in laughs.

  
“We knew” Liam said and pointed at himself and Danielle. “And the girls knew”

  
“I did too” Zayn said lifting two digits into the air.

  
“Looks like only Harry and Nick didn’t know” Ed said, “And Nialler of course”

  
“How did you all know about that?” Harry asked, looking around at the faces of his friends, “I live next to him and I don’t know anything”

  
“Looks like you’ve been replaced, Styles” Nick laughed and grabbed a slice of cucumber of Harry’s plate before he said his goodbyes and went to his workshop.

  
Louis glanced in Harry’s direction then and frowned. Why did Harry look almost sad? And was that a hint of jealousy? Nah, Louis must be imagining it.

  
“So are we all going then?” Niall repeated his earlier question.

  
A chorus of “Yes!” followed before they all separated to go to their own classes.

  
Louis and the girls left first and right away he started freaking out.

  
“What am I supposed to do now? He’s going to know it’s all a fake when I can’t produce a boyfriend? This was a bad plan. We have to call it off, I’ll just say that we broke up”

  
“Two days before the party?” Eleanor scoffed.

  
“Louis, she’s right.” Perrie tried to calm him down with her hand on his shoulder, “Besides, we thought this might happen and we have a plan”

  
“Another plan? You have a plan for the plan?”

  
“Yeah” She said, “El’s friend from out of town is coming to visit and we kind of already asked him if he wants to pretend to be your boyfriend for the weekend and well, he said yes”

  
Louis groaned and lets his head fall down on his folded arms across the table top. “I hate you all”

  
“You’ll love us when you and Harry are having mad sex later” Perrie giggled.

  
“Just spare us the details” Eleanor said, laughing as well.

  
*

  
Will was surprisingly good looking when Louis met him that Friday, after they all decided that they should meet at Eleanor’s house and see if there’s a spark of any kind because if there wasn’t the whole plan was flawed. If they have no spark, they can’t pretend to have been dating for the better part of the month. He was tall and broad, and had light brown hair that looked like it was blow-dried to an inch of its life a couple time but in a weird way, it suited him.

  
After the pleasantries had been exchanged and they settled on their back story, Louis and the girls went back to his house to get ready and Will will come meet them later. They had three hours to get ready and of course the girls were already panicking because that leaves no time for anything and there were clothes and shoes and other girly things thrown all around his room that Louis would rather not think about. He had enough of his sister’s things all around the house, so having them in his room was very strange but he can survive for one night. It was for the greater good, or so he told himself when he found what looked like a torture device in Perrie’s hand but she then proceeded to explain that it was an eyelash curler, which didn’t make him feel any better.

  
The music was pumping in Harry’s house and they could hear it in his room, so Louis stole a bottle of vodka from downstairs and the three of them had a few pre party drinks while getting ready.  
Eleanor looked stunning in her moss green strapless dress and silver heels. Perrie in turn decided to wear a yellowy/gold mini dress that was so tight, Louis was sure she couldn’t breathe. But with her hair pulled up tight, she looked like a little pixie. Louis himself wore a dark sleeveless shirt and three quarter pants, that accentuated his gorgeous bum and after spending better part of twenty minutes, during which Will had arrived and was waiting for him, on his hair, he sighed and looked in the mirror the final time and the four of them left his room.

  
Louis took Will’s hand when Perrie hip bumped him and with a deep breathe they entered the house.

  
*

  
The house was filled with people Louis didn’t recognise. Music was blaring so loud that he had to should to be able to talk to Will or any of his friends and he was starting to get a headache. He had talked to everyone he knew apart from Harry and Nick. The not talking to Nick thing didn’t bother him, but Harry saw him walk in and then just as swiftly he had grabbed the closest girl he could reach and shoved his tongue down her throat. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and spent most of his time talking or dancing with Will and he was actually having a good time.

  
Wanting to get some fresh air, he told Will that he will be right back and pushed through the sweaty bodies grinding against each other until he came out in the garden, snatching a bottle of water out of the fridge on his way.

  
The cold air made him shiver and Louis gulped down the icy water until his throat felt numb, leaning against the house.

  
“Why are you with him?” a voice from his side spoke and Louis turned to look. Harry. Of course it was Harry.

  
“What?” Louis didn’t mean to play dumb, it just happened.

  
“That guy you came with” Harry said, crowding over him and pushing Louis more into the wall, “You shouldn’t have brought him”

  
“I can’t bring my boyfriend now?” Louis shot back.

  
“Is he?” Harry asked, “Your boyfriend?”

  
Something in Harry’s eyes made Louis bite back the ‘yes’ on his tongue, but he shook his head. “No”

  
“Good” He said and then Harry’s lips were on his own and Louis gasps in shook. No matter how many times he had imagined this moment in his head, and he had, it was never when they were both half drunk. Their lips moved in sync and then Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance and Louis complied. Paring his lips, the bottle slipping from between Louis fingers, instead his hands finding their way into Harry’s curls and tugging at them. Harry pushed his hips against Louis’ and both boys groaned. Harry’s hands were moving over Louis’ sides and he was so lost in the moment that they didn’t hear someone open the garden door before there was a small cough.

  
They pulled away from each other and saw Eleanor standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

  
“Will’s looking for you” She said and then turned and walked back inside.

  
Louis turned his head to look at Harry and found the boy already looking at him. “No”, he said when Harry tried to kiss him again, pushing his hands against his chest, “I can’t”

  
“Why?”

  
“You have enough people to make out with while you’re half-drunk whose name you won’t even remember in the morning” Luis said and stepped around Harry, “I’m not your toy, Harry”

  
“I’m not that drunk, Louis”

  
Louis shook his head and left Harry standing outside. Finding Will, he grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. “I don’t feel like staying here anymore, would you mind if we just went home? You can stay at mines if you want” Louis said.  
Nodding his head, Will asked if everything was alright as they walked the short distance back to Louis house. The house was dark, the whole family away for the weekend and Louis felt oddly lonely. Usually when his family went away without him, he would climb into Harry’s room and they would talk or play video games until Louis would feel better and then he would climb back and go to sleep. Now, he wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible.  
Sighing, Louis plopped down onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arm while Will was in the bathroom. He kicked his shoes off and tried to ignore the music coming from next door. He finally got what he wanted but then he pushed it away. Why? Why did he push Harry away? Sure, Louis deserved much more than to be just some drunken kiss that the other lad won’t even remember. But, what did Louis want? Did he want Harry as his? He didn’t even know himself.  
Louis got up to his feet and went to close the window, stopping to quickly glance inside the other room. Seeing it dark, he was glad that at least he didn’t see Harry with someone. He didn’t think he could handle it right now. Pulling the curtains shut, he turned around and found Will standing there looking at him with his arms crossed.

  
“You alright?”

  
“Yeah” Louis said with a little dip of his head, “You?”

  
“You’re not very good at hiding things, you know” Will chuckled.

  
“What?” Looking confused, Louis leaned against the wall by the window, his own arms crossing in defence.

  
“You want a guy who’s already treating you like crap” Will said, taking step closer to Louis, “Why torture yourself more and pine after him even more? I know guys like Harry, I used to be just like him and take it from me, it won’t end well”

  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Louis spat back, standing up straight and looking at Will with new found dislike in his eyes. “You don’t know Harry and you don’t know me, so all this is just how you are, not us”

  
“There is no /us/ with you and Harry. There’s a you and there’s a him, not both in the same word and the sooner you accept that the sooner you can move on and get on with your life and find someone new”

  
“Like you? Is that what you’re implying here? That I should forget all about Harry and move on to you?”

  
“Maybe I am” Will said and crowded over Louis, stretching his arm onto the wall and boxing Louis in between him and the wall.

  
The only way Louis could get out of this was to either climb out the window or try and push Will away. But Will was bigger and stronger than Louis. Still, he out his palms on Will’s chest and pushed with all his might. He budged only a little but that was enough for Louis to move and stand in the middle of the room.

  
“You need to leave, now” Louis said, almost shaking from the anger he felt towards the other boy.

  
“Let me try something first and I promise I will leave after if you’ll still want me” Will asked and Louis, against his better judgment, nodded and rolled his eyes.

  
Taking a step closer, Will reached out a hand and cupped Louis cheek. Realising what was going to happen, Louis’ eyes widened and he started shaking his head no but an instant later Will’s mouth was on his and his small form was pulled flush against the other boys and a strong arm was circled around his waist. The kiss was okay by any standards but when you really don’t want to kiss the other person, you just feel this sick twist in your stomach.

  
Managing to pry his arms free, Louis tried pulling and pushing Will away from him, not wanting for this to carry on any longer. And he thought kissing Harry was bad. Laughable really now. Two kisses in one night. One he wanted the other, not so much. Oh what he wouldn’t give to be kissing Harry right now instead of this idiot who just doesn’t seem to get that a fuck off means get the hell out and never look at me against instead of a push me against a wall and snog me senseless.

  
“Stop” Louis said when he pulled away from Will far enough and then turned his head away. “Get the fuck off me!”

  
“I’d do what he says, mate” Came a voice from behind Will but Louis couldn’t see who it belonged to because Will’s tall frame was blocking his view but Luis would know that voice anywhere. Harry.

  
When Will released Louis from his strong hold, Louis fell on his ass and blinked up at the two boys now staring at each other and if looks could kill, Will would have suffered about five deaths already with the amount of fire Harry was looking at him.

  
“You alright, Lou?” Harry asked not taking his eyes off Will.

  
“Yeah, fine” Louis said in a shaky voice and only then realised that Harry was standing by the now opened window. Didn’t he close that earlier? Getting up to his feet, he dragged them over to where Harry was standing, wanting to be away from Will. Oh how the tables have turned tonight. Wasn’t it just the other way around an hour ago. “You should go, Will”

  
Raising his hands up in a surrender motion, Will nodded and took backwards steps towards the door. “Just don’t forget what I told you, Louis” He said, and left the room, “He’ll never change”

  
Harry followed after Will and Louis remained in his room until he heard the front door slam shut and then he was pulled into Harry’s arms and that was when he released a breath he was holding and started shaking.

  
“It’s okay, Lou” Harry whispered into his arm, both arms wrapped around the smaller boy, “It’s over now”

  
*

  
Louis didn’t know how long had passed since Harry had come but what he did know is that Harry hadn’t left.

  
“What about your party?” Louis asked, both boys sitting in Louis’ bed against the wall. “Your admirers will be disappointed that you left them”

  
“They’ll get over it” Harry said, turning his head to face Louis, “Not that I care about any of them”

  
“Is that what you say about me too?” Louis asked, not looking at the other boy next to him. He didn’t really know why he said that. He couldn’t blame it on the alcohol, he had barely drunk anything and it was all out of his system anyway.

  
“No, I don’t” Harry said, “Lou, look at me”

  
He didn’t want to look at Harry, didn’t want to see the look in his eyes. Harry had seen him in a very bad situation and had to come and help him. He could barely look at himself so how will Harry?

  
Closing his eyes for a moment, Louis took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking straight into Harry’s green ones. Harry smiled and Louis on reflex smiled too.

  
“Hi”

  
“Hi”

  
“I’m sorry about before” Harry said, his voice low and quiet. It felt different now, like this was just for the two of them. “When I kissed you. I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry”

  
Louis’ smile fell after those words and he turned his face away from Harry. He didn’t want to hear anymore, he didn’t want to hurt anymore, he wanted Harry to shut up and go so he can crawls under the covers and sleep for the next three weeks and pretend that none of this happened.

  
“Lou listen” Harry and said and put his fingers under Louis’ chin pulling his face back to him, “I wanted to for so long and then you were there with him and I couldn’t take my eyes off you and I’m sorry.”

  
Louis breath was caught in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. Did he just hear the words right? Did Harry had really said that to him or was this some kind of a weird stress induced coma and all his dreams were coming true?

  
“What exactly are you apologising for?” Louis asked, thanking all the deities that his voice didn’t break and he didn’t stutter because Harry still had his fingers on Louis’ chin.

  
“You’re my best mate, Lou and I’m kind of in love with you” Harry whispered.

  
And Louis stopped breathing.

  
One minute.

  
Two minutes.

  
Three minutes.

  
“Lou?”

  
“Kind of?” Louis asked when he finally got his voice back. “What about that time you told me to keep my window open? Or when you flirt with everyone who walks past you? In front of me. Dating someone knew every week, trying to make me jealous. Is that how you’re in love with me?”

  
“Lou, I – “

  
“Don’t call me that in this situation, Harry, don’t” Louis said and pulled away from Harry, scooting forward on the bed, his legs on the floor, his back towards Harry. “Just tell me why. Why you did all those things if you’re kind of in love with me?”

  
“I was an idiot, alright. I wanted to see how you would react and you never did.” Harry said, moving behind Louis and putting his cheek against Louis’ back, one arm around his waist. “So I just stopped, but the flirting and the dates didn’t mean anything, had to keep my reputation up in uni, you know that. I don’t want anyone else but you”

  
“How can I believe you?” Louis asked when he turned his head to look at the boy behind him. “I want to, but I’m scared you’ll just wake up tomorrow and change your mind and then we will go back to how it was before and I won’t be able to deal with that, Harry”

  
Harry moved from the bed to kneel in front of Louis on the floor. He cupped both his cheeks in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Louis and I won’t let you go. I promise”

  
Louis covered Harry’s hands with his own and nodded. “Okay”

  
“Yeah?” Harry asked, his eyes bring and smile wide.

  
“Yeah” Louis nodded back the same expression on his face and then their lips were touching again, more softly this time and slower. They didn’t have to worry about being caught this time.

  
*

  
They stayed in bed curled around each other and talking until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore and in the morning when the sun had come up, Louis opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Harry next to him. He smiled at that and moved closer to him, nuzzling into the taller boys neck.

  
“Morning’” Harry said in his sleepy voice and Louis almost groaned at how sexy it sounded.

  
“Not yet, stay a bit more” Louis whispered, tightening his arms around Harry

.  
“My parents will be home in a few hours, Lou and I have to clean the house” Harry chuckled when Louis refused to let go. “I’ll make you pancakes if you help me clean up and then we can spend the rest of the day in bed again”

  
Louis grinned at those words and pulled back to look up at Harry. “The way I like them?”

  
Harry nodded and dropped his gaze down to Louis lips, unsure of if he can kiss him but Louis just rolled his eyes and connected their lips in a quick morning kiss.

  
“I’ll meet you there in ten” Louis said, wanting to catch a quick shower and a brush his teeth before he spends the day with Harry.

  
\--

  
“What on earth happened here?” Louis asked, both brows high on his forehead in shock at the room in front of him. It looked like a crime scene. With balloons. “Where did you get balloons?”

  
“A gift from Nick since he couldn’t make it” Harry said, grabbing a large bin nag and starting to chuck plastic cups and empty bottles inside.

  
“So that’s why I didn’t see him”

  
“You were looking?”

  
“Nope”

  
“Are you goingto help me or not?” Harry asked, looking at the older boy now seated on the sofa after he had pushed all the rubbish on the floor.

  
“Fine” Rolling his eyes dramatically and smirking, Louis began helping Harry clean the house. Balloons were all popped and thrown in the bin. There were streamers all over the place but thank god the mess was mostly contained in the main room and a little bit in the kitchen. Whoever was left in change after Harry had left, did a pretty good job at making sure that the house wasn’t too trashed.

  
“Remind me to send something nice to the girls” Harry said, taking out the last rubbish bag outside and wiping his hands clean.

  
“Will do but first, I believe I’m owed some pancakes” Louis said smiling.

  
“As you wish” Harry said and went to the kitchen to start preparing them food.

  
*

  
They had spent the whole of Saturday in Harry’s room eating food and playing games. Sometimes they would kiss a little but it never went farther than that. On Sunday, Louis family came back so he had to stay home and entertain his little sisters which didn’t leave much time for him and Harry because at night he was too tired to even kiss Harry goodnight.

  
Monday morning came and when Louis pulled the curtains open to see if Harry was up, he found that Harry wasn’t in his room. After texting him and getting no answer, Louis had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it and got ready for uni.

  
He was greeted by Perrie and Eleanor at the gates and gave him a coffee cup as they walked to class. He still hadn’t seen or heard from Harry all morning and Louis didn’t like that feeling.

  
He ignored the girls when they tried asking him questions about what happened and kept checking his phone every ten seconds to see if Harry had texted back.

  
By lunch time, Louis was frantic. No one had seen Harry at Uni today and he wasn’t answering anyone’s calls or texts. The group was sitting at their usual table and Louis had his head down looking at his phone in his lap, so he didn’t see when Harry snuck up behind him and put his arms around him, latching his mouth onto Louis’ neck.

  
“What the?” Louis spluttered and turned around, his heart beating faster once more now that he saw Harry. “Oh”

  
“Oh? That’s all you can say to me?” Harry asked, sitting down next to Louis and putting his arm around the older boy, resting his head on Louis shoulder.

  
Louis automatically brought his hand up to Harry’s hair and started to card his fingers through the curls.

  
“Careful Styles, your girlfriends will get the wrong if you stay with Tomlinson for too long” Nick said from across the table and Louis shot him a glare.

  
“And if I do this?” Harry asked, turning Louis’ face towards him and pressing his lips against Louis’ in a deep kiss. Louis was frozen for a moment but then returned the kiss, pulling at Harry’s curls more, making the other boy groan into the kiss.

  
“When this this happen?” Nick asked wide eyed when the two pulled away.

  
“Friday” Harry said.

  
“And Saturday” Louis added.

  
“I miss one party and you two are hooking up?” Nick asked and almost everyone around the table nodded.

  
Harry threw a fry at Nick and focused back on Louis.

  
“What was that?” Louis asked quietly.

  
“That’s step one”

  
“Of what?”

  
“Of never letting you go”.

  
“I never thought Harry making heart eyes at anyone will turn me off my food but now that Louis is looking back at him the same, I’ve lost my appetite” Niall and said everyone burst out laughing.


End file.
